


Snuffles Sore Paw

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuffles Sore Paw

## Snuffles Sore Paw

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made

* * *

Snuffles sat on the couch channel surfing. It be almost as funs as net surfing. Clicky clicky clicky. 

Suddenly the power shut off and the t.v. went black. 

Grrrrr. Right in the middles of soap operas. I was watching the spanish ones. Them are lots of fun. Don't know whats they saying tho'. Snuffles not a bilingual bear. My Jim and My Blair would know. 

Snuffles is very bored now. Snuffles not even hear sounds from rest of building. Power gone everywhere. Poor Snuffles. 

What that? Snuffles hear scrapey noise. Somebody tryings to get in! What can Snuffles do? 

Snuffles gave a heave and knocked over the phone. Him punches special snufflebutton with him nose. That let His Jim know something wrongs at home. 

Uh oh, door opening. Snuffles hide under couch pillow. Peeks out and sees that smellycrazybadguy again. The one that did lots of bad things to My Jim. Like plays with My Jim's credit cards and dumps stinky yucky stuffs on floor. What him doing back? 

Where is My Jim? 

Smellybadguy smell making Snuffles want to cough. Gack. Smellybadguy better watch it. Snuffles took care of vampirebear and BadguyCarolyn. Him got tastes for blood now. Grrrrrr. 

Snuffles hears His Jim driving up. Be carefuls, My Jim. Badbadbadguy in loft. 

Smellybadguy putting something in oven. Is him gonna cook something? Him IS crazy. 

Snuffles sneaking across floor to hide under table. 

* * *

Jim extended his hearing up to the loft. He let his other senses follow and got a full dose of bug spray cologne. Gagging Jim quickly shut off smell. Shit! What the hell was he doing out of prison? A surprised yell assaulted his ears. 

Jim grinned. The bear has him. 

* * *

"Get it off, get it off!" 

Snuffles latched on to badguy's nose and not letting go. GRRRRRRRR. Snuffles sees My Jim. Finally! Whats taking so long? Stop off for Wonderburgers? 

My Jim tackles bad guy and poor Snuffles flies through the air and bangs against the stairs. Ow! Snuffles not feeling good now. Him paw hurting. Ow. Ow. 

Snuffles watches His Jim sniffing out thingy that Smellybadguy put in the oven. A bomb! Grrr. If Snuffles not in so much pain, he be over there biting something lots more sensitive than nose. 

* * *

Blair cuddled Snuffles making a fuss over the paw and petting the furry head. "Poor Snuffles. He minds his own business and still manages to end up in the middle of trouble." 

"He's almost as big a trouble magnet as you are," Jim teased. 

"Not funny, man." 

Blair set Snuffles on his own pillow and tucked in his blankie. Blair gave Snuffles paw a kiss then hopped into bed. 

"Why is Snuffles over there, Chief?" 

"Don't want to hurt the paw by accidentally rolling on him during the night," Blair explained. "Now, give Snuffles a kiss to feel better then come kiss me." 

Jim grinned. "Ah, incentive." 

* * *

End Snuffles Sore Paw by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
